<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Тексты G-PG13] Ну и что теперь, Эйнштейн? by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103875">[Тексты G-PG13] Ну и что теперь, Эйнштейн?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020'>WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ocean Liners, Queen Anne - Freeform, Time Travel, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О путешественниках во времени, несокрушимо верящих во всемогущество хрупких леди... и немного о переселении душ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Ocean Liners 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Тексты G-PG13] Ну и что теперь, Эйнштейн?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>с.6, эп.3 "Треугольник"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— На случай, если мы никогда больше не увидимся, — оптимистично объявил нахал и залепил практически ни о чем не подозревающей леди совершенно головокружительный поцелуй.</p><p>Конечно, леди не пристало ломать себе запястья и разбивать костяшки о челюсти возомнивших о себе придурковатых хамов, бредящих о путешествиях во времени, но она не отказала себе в удовольствии. И продолжила бы в том же духе, если б этот янки не раскаялся в одночасье и не отправился топиться: да, вот прямо за борт «Королевы Анны», вот прямо с верхней палубы, вот прямо в ночную темноту штормовой Атлантики.</p><p>Странный джентльмен в хлопковой сорочке довольно быстро скрылся в волнах. Слабое беспокойство за судьбу этого умалишенного несколько омрачило радость от того, что она, наконец, от него избавилась. Пришлось успокаивать совесть, отправив вслед спасательный круг, — вдруг выберется.</p><p>Дольше раздумывать об участи безумца было некогда, двигатели заработали на полную мощность. Оставалось понять, куда именно «Королева Анна» теперь держит путь: в Бремен, на Ямайку или обратно в Нью-Йорк; всё зависело от того, кто держит на мушке капитана... Нет, положительно: серая форма с черными орлами раздражает до посинения, особенно если её обладатели стоят посреди темного коридора и дают понять, что наблюдали если не всю трагикомедию с пришельцем из будущего, то её завершение — точно.</p><p>— Не кричите, — полупредупредил-полуприказал «Боже-благослови-Америку-а-теперь-валите-по-быстрому» на превосходном английском.<br/>
— Даже не собиралась. — Пришлось в сердцах соврать в ответ.<br/>
Если уж залетный сумасшедший верит, что она справится с нацистской оравой, то кто она такая, чтобы сомневаться в себе?..<br/>
— Значит, корабль нужно направить обратным курсом. — Официр деловито подошел к леерному ограждению и наклонился над бушующей пропастью, вглядываясь в нее в поисках — ответа?<br/>
— М-мистер... Херрр... — Как их там, этих...<br/>
— Вальтер Скиннер, к вашим услугам, мисс. — Очередная оберзадница ехидно отблескивала стеклами своих оберочков. — Уверен, буду полезен в переговорах. Я провожу вас на мостик.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>